Love Is Blind
by RaiseYourHand
Summary: Naruto was attacked and his eyes are drained of chakra because of some substance. Naruto goes to stay with Sasuke under Tsunande's orders. What will happen? Rated M for later chapters XD. SasuNaru Yaoi in later chapters
1. Blood

**A/N: I am super lazy. Somewhat like Shikamaru. Except I'm not super smart like he is. So it might take me a while to upload a new chapter. Just so you know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden, I checked on e-bay to see if he was selling copyright of it, but alas no dice D:**

**Love Is Blind: Chapter 1**

Hello, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, I am 17 years old. My dream is to become the best Hokage ever! If I had to say who my two closest friend's are, I would probably say Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. A while back Sasuke had abandoned the village to train with one of the Sannin, Orochimaru. After a long series of events Sasuke came back to his senses and returned to the village. (1)

(2)

It was a normal day in Konohagakure, the bees were buzzing, the flowers were growing, and Naruto was eating ramen at Ichiraku's. You could hear the blonds contented slurping from a block away, if not more.

"Another bowl please!" Naruto exclaimed with a grin spread across his face.

"Whoa Naruto, don't you think you should slow down?" Kakashi said from behind a rather large stack of ramen bowls Naruto had previously emptied.

"No way Kakashi Sensei! Because you're treating me I have to eat more than you do!(3)" Naruto replied while taking the new bowl of ramen from the server's hands.

Kakashi sweat dropped, _well there goes the money I've been saving up to buy a new copy of Icha Icha Paradise._(4)

Naruto kept on eating, completely oblivious to the downhearted Kakashi.

_Where on earth could Sasuke kun be? Perhaps he's with Naruto. I should go to the ramen shop and see if they're there. Sasuke kun, I shall rescue you from that blond idiot. _Sakura thought with excitement.

Sakura skipped off in the direction of Ichiraku's, a determined grin on her face.

Sakura arrived at the Ramen shop and saw Naruto eating from yet another bowl of ramen.

"Hey Naruto, where's Kakashi? I thought he was here with you." Sakura was looking around for their silver haired sensei.

"I'm over here!……unfortunately." Said Kakashi from behind the ever-growing stack of ramen bowls.

Sakura gasped and looked at the stack of bowls.

"Holy **** Naruto!(5) Sure you can eat this much now, but when you're 40 you're gonna balloon out.(6)

Naruto looked at Sakura and said, "At least some of us are regular weight before 40."

Naruto regretted saying that the moment it came off his lips.

"NARUTO!!!!!!!!" Sakura screeched, punching Naruto in the face. Naruto went flying across town, landing right in front of his apartment.

_At least I landed right in front of my house this time. Unlike last time when I landed in the forest and got lost._

Naruto stood up and headed inside his house. He passed through his living room and went into his bedroom. The blond flopped down on his bed, face first and fell asleep almost instantly.

(At Ichiraku's)

"That'll be $256 dollars sir."(7) The Ramen Guy smiled and stuck out his hand.

Kakashi sweat dropped, sighed and pulled out his wallet with regret.

(Back at Naruto's House)

Naruto woke up about 2 hours later and was hungry. I didn't matter that he had just eaten enough to feed 10 people not so long ago, he was hungry…..again.

Naruto dragged himself out of bed and headed for his kitchen. As he was reaching for a cup of ramen, he sensed someone's presence, but before he could do anything about it, three shadowy figures dropped down from his ceiling. The first person threw some sort of powder in his eyes causing Naruto to fall to his knees and grasp his eyes. The other two pulled out cleverly hidden weapons from folds in their uniforms and began attacking him with them. One of them stabbed him in the stomach, causing blood to flow out of him. The other person stomped their boot on his head. Naruto may have had his eyes closed but he knew everything was fading to black.

(Wherever the hell Sasuke is)

Sasuke had a bad feeling. Naruto's face appeared in his head. _I have a really bad feeling, I think I should go and check to see if Naruto is all right._

When Sasuke arrived at Naruto's house he saw that the door was smashed down. "Well that's never a good sign." Sasuke muttered to himself. He tiptoed into Naruto's house pulling a kunai out of its holster. He walked through Naruto's living room and into his kitchen. Naruto was bleeding heavily, blood had seeped through his shirt and was creating a small pool of red liquid on the kitchen floor.

_So, s-so much blood. Sasuke was wide eyed with fear. Get ahold of yourself Sasuke, you have to make sure he's all right. _Sasuke thought, fear evident on his face. Sasuke kneeled beside Naruto's body and felt for a pulse. It was extremely weak, but there. Sasuke lifted Naruto off the ground and ran in the direction of the hospital. He had to get Naruto there fast before it was too late.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(1) I am not going to say the whole story between when Sasuke leaves and when he comes back (hopefully :D) I do want to write a fan fiction after all**

**(2) The word Normal POV was here but then I realised that wasn't grammatically correct.**

**(3) I realise this doesn't make any sense, but I couldn't think of any other reason why Naruto would think he needed to eat more than Kakashi.**

**(4) His old one is beaten up, for quite obvious reasons.**

**(5) I'm not scared of swearing, in fact I swear quite a lot, but now it's interactive and you can choose a 4 letter word of your choice. :D**

**(6) Quote from Darker Than Black, Damn I love that show XD**

**(7) Since I don't live in Japan, I'm not going to attempt to make the currency yen, instead I am going to use the dollar as their currency. P.S. Poor Kakashi, although he had it coming when he decided to treat Naruto to ramen.**


	2. Too Calm

**Hooray! It's chapter 2, and well yeah. Oh and sorry about the Sasuke OOCness in paragraph 2, it had to be done.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden, but if I did, I WOULD RULE THE WORLD AS WE ALL KNOW IT!!!!**

**Love Is Blind: Chapter 2**

(At Konoha's Hospital)

Sasuke had arrived at the hospital just in time according to the nurses. He was still nervous all the same though. They had taken Naruto away to begin pumping blood into his pale form.

_I wonder what happened to that dobe. Maybe he did that to himself. Maybe Naruto is suicidal._(1) _This is my fault isn't it? It's all because I tease him all the time isn't it? He must have taken in personally and decided life wasn't worth living anymore. This is terrible, it's all my fault. _Sasuke thought, accusingly. Sasuke continued to beat up on himself inside of his head. He was so absorbed in arguing with himself that he didn't notice when a nurse walked up to him.

"Umm excuse me. Are you Sasuke Uchiha?" The woman said to him timidly.

Sasuke snapped his head around to face her. "Yes I am." Sasuke said in a rather harsh tone. (He had a rough day after all)

"Well, umm your friend," the woman glanced at the clipboard in her hands "Uzumaki Naruto is awake if you want to see him."

Sasuke bolted out of his seat. "Show me where he is please."(2)

The woman nodded and led him through a complicated series of halls that he wouldn't have been able to find his way around at all.

The nurse finally lead him to a room near the back of the building. They stepped inside.

Naruto heard someone at the door, maybe it was those ninja. Perhaps they had come to finish him off. _Oh no. I'm really gonna die this time._

"W-who is it?" Naruto said, sounding extremely frightened.

Sasuke looked at Naruto. He saw the bandages around his eyes and his eyes widened. Once he heard Naruto's frightened voice his eyes widened even more.

The nurse left the room in a hurry, anxious to get away from the tense atmosphere.

"Who's there?" Naruto said again. His voice wasn't as frightened sounding that time.

"It's me, Sasuke." Sasuke said, still staring at Naruto's bandages.

Naruto had a large bandage wrapped around his eyes. He had many bandages wrapped around his arms and probably more on his legs as well. He was shirtless and you could see the mass of bandages wrapped around his chest.

"Oh, hi Sasuke." Naruto said laying back down and flopping his head onto the pillow.

This tense atmosphere continued for around 10 minutes until Naruto broke it by talking.

"The nurses told me that you brought me here," Naruto said while still laying down. "Is that true?"

Sasuke lifted his head to look at Naruto again. "Yeah." He replied, keeping the conversation simple.

Naruto turned to one side. Facing Sasuke. "Thanks." Naruto said and he smiled a small genuine smile.

Sasuke blushed and was glad that Naruto had bandages over his eyes. He didn't want him to see a Uchiha blushing. _Why am I blushing anyways? There's no reason for me to. I'm an Uchiha! I shouldn't blush!_

Both of them heard stomping from down the corridor. Suddenly Tsunande burst through the door. Sasuke and Naruto both thought she was going to be flaming mad. Instead she lowered her arms.

"Oh, glad you're here Sasuke, could I have a word in private?" Tsunande faced Sasuke, giving him a rather calm and un Tsunande like look.

Sasuke, being smarter than the average bear nodded his head and followed her lead out of the room.

_What the hell was that about? I could tell that was Tsunande Baa-Chan by not only her entrance but by her voice. Barely though. The loud slamming of the door was very much Tsunande like, but the way she spoke to Sasuke wasn't like her at all, too calm. _Naruto thought, suspicions running though his head.

(Down the corridor)

Sasuke and Tsunande headed to a room about 3 halls away from Naruto's room. This time Sasuke memorized the way they were going. So that he could still get back to Naruto's room if Tsunande left him. Tsunande opened the door and stepped inside.

"Sit down." Tsunande ordered, all traces of the niceness she showed earlier gone.

Sasuke sat down on one of the chairs at the table in front of him. Tsunande followed suit, sitting down on the chair opposite him.

The 5th Hokage cleared her throat "I'm sure you've noticed the bandages around Naruto's eyes. If you haven't…well then you're an idiot."

Sasuke had seen the bandages around Naruto's eyes, it was the first thing he noticed when he had stepped into the room. Sasuke nodded his head slightly, signifying that he wasn't and idiot and that he had noticed the bandages.

Tsunande continued talking "Those bandages are to keep Naruto's eyes shut…right now Naruto has absolutely no chakra near his eye area, this makes it so that he can not see or close his eyes at all. We found some powdery substance near his eyes, we believe that someone attacked Naruto and put this substance in his eyes knowing that it would cause him to be blind."

Sasuke stood up, pushing his chair back abruptly. "Who?!? Who is it that attacked Naruto?!?!?!" Sasuke demanded, his eyes turning red with his sharingan.

Tsunande sighed, "We don't know that yet Sasuke. This is a recent event, we don't know much about it yet. But I'm glad that you have enthusiasm, because I have a important task for you. I want you to take Naruto to your house and make sure whoever had attacked him doesn't do it again."

Sasuke sat back down in his chair, his eyes turned back to their normal black colour. "Alright. Is there anything important that I should know?" Sasuke asked Tsunande.

The 5th looked at Sasuke and nodded "Yes there are a few things you should know, number 1, Naruto needs to have eye medication dropped into his eyes every 6 hours." Tsunande said as she took a small bottle and set it in front of Sasuke. Sasuke took the bottle and slipped it into his pocket where it would be safe. "Number 2, We have given Naruto a medicine that temporarily stops post dramatic stress, but it should be wearing off in about 9 hours. At that time he will start to panic and possibly hallucinate, well not about seeing things that aren't there obviously but he might think he is sensing things that aren't really happening, it's nothing to worry about, I'm just warning you." Sasuke nodded yet again, not looking forward to Naruto's hallucinations at all. "Well that`s about it, oh one more thing, keep your eyes on Naruto at all times possible. Whoever attacked Naruto could very well attack him again." Tsunande said, her eyes piercing Sasuke's.

Sasuke stood up. "Thanks 5th Hokage, I'll take Naruto and head to my house." Sasuke said to Tsunande. He headed towards the door and down the maze of halls to the blond's room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Me: Uh dude? Stop jumping to conclusions or I'll cut you out of my story.

Sasuke: "How can I stop when you're the one controlling what I say?"

Me: "Use that Uchiha brain of your's and think of a way."

(2) Sasuke…saying please??? Now that's just weird.

**So this is the second chapter, I feel so proud of myself. Imagine what it would be like to actually finish this story. I most defiantly will finish it! I shall not give up. BELIVE IT!!! Anyways, review and whatnot please. It'll help me get better at my writing. Oh and thanks JuMiKu for pointing out the error I made with the POV thing. I fixed it on chapter 1 and the part of this one I had done. :D**


	3. Damaged Noggin

**Now that I have accomplished chapter 3 I shall rule the world, muhahahaha! (What's that? I have I physiatrist appointment tomorrow? I'm sorry, I can't make it, I'm busy ruling the world, muhahahaha)**

**Disclaimer: I may not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden but I do own some of the manga and anime DVDs. SO THERE!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Love Is Blind: Chapter 3**

Sasuke opened the door and stepped into Naruto's hospital room. He looked in and saw that Naruto was asleep. He walked over to the side of the bed and shook Naruto's shoulder. (1) Naruto turned over onto his other side facing the opposite direction of Sasuke, he clearly didn't want to wake up yet.

_Fine then, I'll just carry him out of here and to my house. It's probably better that he gets some rest anyway. _Sasuke thought to himself.

Sasuke lifted Naruto out of the hospital bed, putting him over his shoulder like a oddly shaped potato sack. Naruto didn't protest at the movement, in fact he calmed down more than he had before and fell back into slumber.

Sasuke walked out of the hospital and down the road, people stared at him. (2) He completely ignored them, he was entirely focused on heading to his home.

Sasuke, and the sleeping Naruto arrived at the Uchiha Mansion. Sasuke struggled to unlock and open the door while Naruto was over his shoulder. After about 10 minutes of trying to get the door open they finally got inside Sasuke's house, or rather mansion. On the ceiling was a chandelier covered with small Uchiha symbols.(3) Sasuke didn't stop to stare at the wonderful splendour that was his house. After all, if you saw this kind of thing everyday then it wouldn't be something you would stare at after a while, also Sasuke didn't give a damn about where he lived, as long as it had food, shelter and hygiene supplies. Sasuke walked through a long strait hallway to a door near the end. The black haired boy opened the door and brought Naruto inside the room. The room they went into was navy coloured and had navy coloured sheets and comforters and pillows on the bed.(4)

_Why is Naruto so light? He eats enough to feed 10 people so why does he weigh almost nothing? I'm not complaining though, the last thing I need today is to have to carry a heavy Naruto from the hospital to my house._

Sasuke pulled back the covers on the bed and set the blond down on the further side of the bed. He pulled that side of the comforters and sheets on him. The blond tensed when Sasuke set him down. The raven was about to turn around and head out the door when Naruto pulled him into the bed with him, Sasuke fell clumsily into the bed landing beside Naruto and hitting his head on the headrest in the process.

"Ow, damn it that hurt." Sasuke said well rubbing his damaged noggin.

The blond gripped Sasuke's arm and snuggled closer to him. Naruto buried his head into Sasuke's shoulder and fell back to sleep.

_What the hell? Why did Naruto drag me into bed with him? _Sasuke blushed _Aww geez, now I'm blushing, stop blushing Sasuke, you're acting like a fucking girl.(5) Stop blushing! You're an Uchiha, you're not supposed to act like this! _Sasuke thought furiously, while still blushing. Sasuke stopped struggling against Naruto's grip, although he wasn't struggling that much in the first place(6). He leaned back and set his head onto his pillow. Naruto gripped Sasuke's arm tighter and snuggled up to him more.

After a while Sasuke began to get drowsy, and after a while longer he fell asleep. Snoring contentedly.

Naruto woke up soon after Sasuke fell asleep. _Aw damn, I haven't felt this bad for a long time. _Naruto thought. He tried to open his eyes but couldn't.

Then Naruto remembered that he had gotten attacked and that he had lost all control of his eyes. He sighed. _Well that sucks. How am I gonna make ramen?!? (7) _That was when Naruto noticed he was grasping someone else's arm. "Ahhhhh!!!" Naruto screamed, and fell out of the bed with a rather large thump.

Sasuke woke up immediately, startled by Naruto's scream. He sat up immediately and turned to face the side of the bed Naruto had fallen off of. Naruto sat up from his position of lying on the floor and rubbed his head.

"Hey, Sasuke is that you." Naruto said while turning his head towards the bewildered Sasuke. He had a scared look on his face, as if he wasn't sure if it was Sasuke or someone else.

"You dobe of course it's me," Sasuke responded using his normal pet name for Naruto. "I mean who else could it be."

Naruto rolled his eyes. Or attempted to at least, but since he had no control over his eyes he rolled just his head. "Well Sasuke, how was I supposed to know who it was, I can't see after all." The blond said stating a rather true point.

Sasuke didn't really know what to say to that so he responded with his regular saying "Hn." The black haired teen said glancing over at the clock. He thought back to when Naruto and him had left the hospital and realised that it was time for Naruto's eye drops.

"Hey Naruto, I have to give eye drops to you now, Tsunande's orders." Sasuke looked back at Naruto while talking.

Naruto shook his head vigorously left to right, "No way Sasuke-teme, when I had to get those eye drops back at the hospital they hurt, I don't want to get them again." Naruto said stubbornly.

_Oh great, Naruto doesn't want to get his eye drops, what am I supposed to do now? Naruto is super stubborn and won't give in easily. Oh wait I've got it. _Sasuke thought, realising something.

"I guess you don't want to get your eyesight back again, do you?" Sasuke said calmy to the blond's face.

Naruto clenched his fists _How dare Sasuke try to order me around! I don't like the eye drops and that's that! He can't make me take them! _Naruto thought angriy, clenching his fists tighter. He stood up and reached for the wall, he quickly made his way from the wall to the door and stomped outside. "No way am I going to take orders from you teme, I'm gone." He stomped outside angrily following the wall in order to make his way along.

Sasuke, still sitting on the bed was feeling irritated, _Why does Naruto have to be so damn stubborn? Eye drops aren't that bad are they? _Sasuke thought to no one but himself while he stared at the empty doorway.

Suddenly Sasuke heard a crash from the hallway. He quickly jumped off the bed and rushed into the hallway. Naruto was sitting on the floor, grasping his eyes with both of his hands.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) That is not a nice way to wake someone up dude, at this rate you'll never gain Naruto's love.

Sasuke: "I'll never wake Naruto up like that ever again I promise, I wanna gain Naruto's love."

Me: "In later chapter's my friend, in later chapters."

(2) It's not every day that you see a Uchiha carrying people on their shoulders like potatoes. Now is it?

(3) I know that this would be extremely tacky, it's supposed to be like this. Uchihas, house decorators is defiantly not their forte, they are more skilled with fighting and using jutsu.

(4) Well he wears navy a lot, so I figured his room would match what he wears, although mine doesn't……oh well whatever.

(5) Not nice, not nice at all. I am most defiantly going to cut you out of my fan fiction.

Sasuke: No! I want to **** **** to Naruto!

Me: Not sure if I want to know what you were gonna say. Although since I'm a SasuNaru fan I actually would. :D So what did you say Sasuke???

Sasuke: Not telling…

Me: Aww damn, you're no fun.

Sasuke: Not my fault, Kishimoto created me this way.

Me: True, true.

(6) Oh geez, I wonder why XD

(7) It's always the first thing on his mind isn't it?

**Muhahahaha I managed to make it a cliffy! Sorry peoples, but to keep you interested in the story I just had to.**

**What will happen? What will Sasuke do? What happened to Naruto? Only I know the answers to these questions, and if you want me to put up another chapter faster then review please. :D It would make me very happy and very willing to take the time to write another chapter.**


	4. Hallucinations

**Chapter 4! I'm on a roll! Next thing you know it'll be chapter 5! XD**

**Disclaimer: Do I own Naruto? No. Do I own Sasuke? No. Do I own Sakura?(Not that I would want to, she is the worst character ever) No. But I do own that extra from episode 129 with the purple hair and the tattoo on his forehead…what's that you say? There wasn't a extra like that? Well if there was then I would own him and be able to make stories about him without the disclaimer on it. XD (but no really, he doesn't exist?)**

**Love Is Blind: Chapter 4**

Sasuke rushed into the hallway, fearing what the crash could mean. _Perhaps the ninja who attacked Naruto had come back to finish the job. _Sasuke thought to himself. He didn't have time to think of anything other than that before he arrived in the hallway.

Naruto, the normally super knuckleheaded ninja of all time was now collapsed on the floor holding his eyes as if he was trying to keep them together.

Sasuke had a worried look on his face and was staring at Naruto "Hey Naruto, you alright?" Sasuke questioned the blond sitting on the floor in front of him.

Naruto turned to face Sasuke, cringing when he jostled his eyes. "G-get the eye drops p-please." Naruto stammered, while in pain.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he quickly reached into his pockets for the eye drops. He took the bottle out of his pocket and kneeled down beside Naruto. Naruto lay down on Sasuke's lap (1). The darker haired teen opened the bottle carefully as not to drop it or spill the contents. He got some of the slightly cloudy liquid into the eyedropper.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto and sighed, "You're going to have to take your hands off your eyes so I can put the eye drops in them." Sasuke commented.

Naruto didn't reply, he merely took his hands off his eyes. Sasuke sighed "You're going to have to open your eyes too." He pointed out to the in pain blond.

Naruto struggled to talk, pain was fiercely coursing through his eyes. "C-can't." He managed to whisper. Sasuke could only just hear him and he was less than two feet away from his face. Sasuke gently touched one of Naruto's eyelids, opening it to show his rolled back bloodshot eye. He positioned the eyedropper over his eye and let the medicine drop to soothe his aching eye.

Sasuke did the same for the other eye. Naruto turned his head slightly towards Sasuke's and said "Thanks." after about five seconds of awkward silence Sasuke noticed that Naruto had fallen unconscious. He picked Naruto up carefully as to not jostle his eyes and took him back to his room. He set the unconscious blond on the bed and pulled the covers up to his chest.

The darker haired teen then turned around heading to the kitchen. _When Naruto awakens I know he'll be hungry. What should I make him, all he ever seems to eat is ramen…I'll make something different, it wouldn't hurt him to have a little variety in his diet. _Sasuke thought while grabbing ingredients from the various cupboards in his spacious kitchen.

:Around a hour later:

Naruto turned over onto his right side and fell off the bed with a rather loud thump. "ARGH! Who put this floor here!" Naruto grumbled. He lifted himself off the ground and sat on the bed with a sigh. He turned his head over towards the other side of the bed and said "So, Sasuke what's for dinner? I'm hungry." When Naruto got no response he reached his hand over towards the opposite side of the bed thinking he would touch Sasuke's hair. Instead his hand fell on the bed. _Where did Sasuke go? _Naruto thought while becoming more panicked.(2)

He stood up and walked tentatively forward to reach the wall, he slid his hands along the wall until he found the door. He reached towards the door knob and turned it causing the door to open, he headed out the door, feeling along the walls. _I guess I'll just have to find Sasuke then. The teme, he shouldn't just leave a blind man alone in a big house. That ought to be against the law or something believe it! _Naruto thought while traveling along the wall. Once in a while he would come across a weird object on the wall that felt somewhat like a picture frame, he wished he could see what was on it. He had never been in the Uchiha manor before, and the first time he was there he couldn't see what was around him. Naruto suddenly stopped, a weird sensation going though his body, he stumbled a few steps and then fell to the ground. _I-I'm gonna die, the attackers are gonna come back and kill me, and they're gonna kill Sasuke too. I'ts my f-fault, S-Sasuke don't die. Don't. _Naruto thought, panicking. His breath and heart sped up and he shivered as if he was cold. He rolled over and curled up beside the wall, still shivering. Naruto started crying silently, he imagined that his attackers were coming into Sasuke's house this very moment and that they had killed Sasuke and were coming to kill him. _S-Sasuke, please don't die, please don't._

Meanwhile in the kitchen

_Phew, finally I'm finished, Naruto better appreciate this. _Sasuke thought while setting down the dishes on the table. _I should probably go and wake up Naruto so he can eat his dinner. _Sasuke pondered, he turned in the direction of his bedroom, he turned a couple of corners and saw Naruto curled up beside the wall, shivering in fright. _Holy crap, what happened? Naruto?_

Sasuke rushed over to Naruto's side. "Naruto? Are you alright?" He said worry evident in his voice. Naruto had his eyelids open to reveal glazed blue eyes wide with fear.

Suddenly Naruto grabbed onto Sasuke's shirt, he clenched onto it for dear life and screamed. "NOOOOO DON'T KILL SASUKE!!!!!!" He tightened his grip on Sasuke's shirt and then loosened it, losing consciousness for the second time that day.(3) Sasuke stared at Naruto. _W-what? Don't kill me? What? Is this part of the hallucinations Tsunande was talking about? _Sasuke thought to himself, he was still shocked by Naruto's actions.

After a couple minutes Sasuke lifted Naruto up again and led him to one of the spare rooms in his house. He opened the door and headed inside. The room had Uchiha symbols of course, one big symbol decorated the ceiling of the room. It was a rather plain room but it served it's purpose. He set Naruto down on the bed in the middle of the room as the blond was beginning to stir. He turned around and was about to walk away when a hand grabbed the back of his shirt. _Didn't this happen already today? _Sasuke questioned himself.

"S-Sasuke, please don't leave, please don't." Naruto said while his face was turned directly at Sasuke's. Sasuke stopped and turned to face Naruto. The expression on the blonds face was sad and pleading. He wondered if Naruto was still having hallucinations and was talking about how he had died or something. But because Naruto was looking right at him he dismissed that idea. "Naruto…" Sasuke said dumbfounded.

The blond whimpered, "Please just stay here with me Sasuke, I'm scared." Naruto pulled Sasuke closer causing him to lean against the side of the bed.

"Alright." was all the Sasuke said, he clambered onto the bed Naruto was already occupying and lay down beside him. Naruto had let go of the back of Sasuke's shirt and grabbed onto the sleeve instead, he curled closer to Sasuke and fell asleep with a sad look on his face.(4)

* * *

**(1) Hurray for some touchy touchy sasunaru stuff XD, btw this is nothing compared to what I am planning for future chapters (cues evil soundtrack DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!!!!)**

**(2) Me: Don't worry Naru, Sasuke is just making food. But you wouldn't know that would you?**

**Naruto: Huh? Know what?**

**Me: Never mind, that would ruin the plot.**

**Naruto: What plot?!?! I'm not part of a story! Believe it!**

**Me: Uhhh….yeah……sure**

**(3) I think this is the second time he's fainted, I've lost count….XD**

**(4) Not as much of a cliff-hanger as some of my other chapters but it's not bad. P.s. I'm sorry for torturing Naruto so much.**


	5. Specialest spot

**Chapter 5, here at last! It's really weird that I actually wrote 5 chapters. I guess it was because of the awesome support from awesome people! Oh and by the way, if you want more chapters, then please review, it only takes a minute of your time and makes me very happy. :D**

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Naruto! Are you crazy? I'm not THAT awesome! (although I am pretty awesome XD)**

**Love is Blind: Chapter 5**

_Previously_

_The blond whimpered, "Please just stay here with me Sasuke, I'm scared." Naruto pulled Sasuke closer causing him to lean against the side of the bed. _

"_Alright." was all the Sasuke said, he clambered onto the bed Naruto was already occupying and lay down beside him. Naruto had let go of the back of Sasuke's shirt and grabbed onto the sleeve instead, he curled closer to Sasuke and fell asleep with a sad look on his face._

* * *

Sasuke woke up and saw the blond still sleeping beside him, he glanced over at him and then stared up at the ceiling. He was contemplating what they would have for breakfast when he felt…weird. He felt blissful, angry and surprised all at the same time. Sasuke's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.(1) _Holy fuck, he's, he's touching my dick!(2) _Sasuke thought in exasperation while Naruto's hand was wriggling around on Sasuke's 'special spot'. Sasuke was flustered, he was being fondled by his friend who he normally didn't even like being around and he was enjoying it. _Bwuah! What's wrong with me, I shouldn't be enjoying this! This is Naruto, and more importantly he's a guy! _Thought the still wide eyed flustered Sasuke.

Naruto groaned in his sleep, earning a gasp from Sasuke when he tightened his grip. He let go of Sasuke and turned over onto his side, his back facing Sasuke.

Sasuke groaned mentally, _Argh, thanks Naruto, now I have a hard on. _Sasuke mentally rolled his eyes and stood up out of the bed, he went out the door of the bedroom and headed for the bathroom, on the other side of the house of course.

After fixing his 'problem' Sasuke headed back to the room Naruto was still sleeping in. The blond was sleeping contentedly, now taking up the space that Sasuke had been lying on as well as his own space.

Sasuke was annoyed by the sight of the blond sleeping contentedly after he had caused him to get a hard on. He grumbled and stomped angrily over to the side of the bed.(3) He leaned down beside Naruto's ear and yelled "WAKE UP YOU DOBE!!!" He then backed away 3 metres.

Naruto fell out of bed and promptly screamed back "Y-You TEME!!!" He then lifted himself up and raced to where he believed Sasuke to be, but instead of punching Sasuke he ran into the wall with a rather painful sounding thump.

"Ow, fuck, when did this wall get here?" Naruto asked while rubbing his bumped cranium. He did a 360o of the room. He turned around again. "Sasuke teme, where are you?" Naruto questioned, he was starting to get panicked again, but he didn't show it.

Sasuke being a conversational bastard said "Hn." and nothing else. He walked to the door and pulled it open. Just before leaving he asked "What do you want for breakfast?" to Naruto. Naruto shrugged and followed Sasuke out through the door. He grabbed onto the back of Sasuke's shirt as not to get lost.(4)

At the kitchen

Sasuke had prepared French toast for the two of them. He had found all the ingredients in his ridiculously big cupboards in his ridiculously big kitchen.

Naruto took a big bite of the French toast and said "Mmm, tese 're goo!" While showing the food in his mouth to Sasuke. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and went back to eating.

Sasuke was pouring maple syrup on his French toast when he remembered what he had to tell Naruto. He set down the bottle of maple syrup and closed it. "Dobe, I'm going to go train today alright? You can stay here, but please don't burn down my house or anything alright?"

Naruto sent Sasuke a glare, or he would have if he had any control over his eyes. Instead he had a very sour look on his face. "I'm not a dobe, teme, and I'm not going to burn the house down. I also don't care if you go to train." Naruto stuck out his tongue like a 4 year old and went back to eating.

After breakfast Sasuke went back to his room to get his training equipment. He headed to the door and turned around just before opening it. "Don't ruin anything alright." Sasuke said more as a order than a option. Naruto turned around from the kitchen seat he was still seated on and said "Hmph, I'm not **that **much of a klutz teme." He turned back around and crossed his arms behind his head. Sasuke rolled his eyes "I'll be back in about 2 hours to give you your eye medicine dobe." He then headed out the door and to the training grounds.

Meanwhile Naruto sat at the table still. _What should I do now? There's really nothing to do around here that I know of. Geez Sasuke your house may be big but there's nothing to do! _Naruto stood up from his seat and traveled around the house along the walls. He came into the living room and bumped against the couch along the wall causing him to fall onto it. He lay on the piece of furniture for a couple minutes before thinking _Maybe I should take a rest here, after all I didn't get as much sleep as I would have liked to, that annoying teme interrupted me in the most wonderful dream, surrounded by ramen bowls the size of clouds. Now that's what days should be made of, all the time! _

Before Naruto got to think more about ramen bowls the size of clouds and weather or not ramen was a cash crop or not (5) he heard a noise from the direction of where he believed the window to be. "Sasuke? Is that you?" Naruto asked, lifting his head up from the couch. When he was responded with nothing Naruto lifted himself into a sitting position where his legs were tucked under his body(6). He called once again to whomever was in Sasuke's house "Hello? Who is it?" Naruto turned his head this way and that even though he couldn't see. A familiar chakra signature appeared in the room and all he could think was. _Sasuke, help please._

At training grounds

Sasuke was punching and kicking at a wooden practice post when he sensed a chakra signature that he had recognised from around Naruto's house. He thought only one thing, _Naruto. _He ran with all his might to his house, putting all his effort into running.

* * *

**(1) No literally. Dinner plates people.**

**(2) He still has his boxers on, Sasuke doesn't sleep naked….well not yet. :D**

**(3) just imagine it people, he would look really funny looking D**

**(4) much to Sasuke's mixed dismay and pleasure as you can imagine XD**

**(5) me: impossible to have ramen as a cash crop I know, but it sounds like something naru chan would say**

**Sasuke: no one calls Naruto naru chan but me!**

**Me: well **_**sorry **_**your all mighty awesomeness person**

**Sasuke: Humph**

**(6) you know, in that formal way of sitting…**


	6. Waking to yellow

**Disclaimer: Me: Fuck this, use common sense people, of course I don't own Naruto, that's Sasuke's job. **

**Sasuke: That's true, I do own Naruto's ass.**

**Naruto: HEY!**

**Love is Blind: Chapter 6**

_Previously_

_Sasuke was punching and kicking at a wooden practice post when he sensed a chakra signature that he had recognised from around Naruto's house. He thought only one thing, __**Naruto**__. He ran with all his might to his house, putting all his effort into running._

Currently

Sasuke kept running, he felt like his lungs were on fire, but he blocked out the pain and concentrated on running. _Naruto, _Sasuke thought over and over.

When the black haired teen finally arrived at his house he opened the door, hastily yet cautiously, afraid of what he would see. At first Sasuke didn't see anything out of the norm, but when he walked from the hallway into the living room he gasped at the sight he saw.

Naruto was lying on his back on the floor, his arms were tied to the sofa with ninja wire that was causing his arms to bleed. His stomach was bleeding heavily and a patch of red was gathering on the white shirt borrowed from Sasuke. When Sasuke glanced at the wall he saw that whoever had hurt Naruto had written on the wall with the blond's blood, the word demon shimmered faintly on the wall.

All of these things pierced Sasuke's heart, but what hurt him the most was that Naruto was crying, no crying wasn't the right word to describe it, Naruto was sobbing. His eyes were overflowing with tears and he was screaming and crying at the same time.

Sasuke kneeled beside Naruto and set his hand gently on the blond's shoulder. "Naruto? Are you alright?" Sasuke asked, already knowing that Naruto was perfectly **not **alright.

Naruto stopped crying just enough for Sasuke to understand what he was saying. "Sasuke? I thought you were dead." The blond wimpered shifting his arms a bit causing them to bleed more.

"Naruto don't move, I'll get this ninja wire off of you."(1) Sasuke mumbled quietly, only just loud enough for Naruto to hear. He began to slowly untie the spiked wire, being very careful not to injure Naruto more than he already was. Once he got it off he threw the wire to the side, not caring where it landed.

Sasuke then reached under the couch to get the first-aid kit he knew was there. When his hand touched something square and plastic he pulled it out from beneath the sofa. He looked inside the box and saw that they were low on bandages(2) but that there was just enough to wrap around Naruto's wounds.

When Sasuke started to wrap the bandages around Naruto's stomach Naruto barely even noticed. _Lots of blood, I want to sleep. _Naruto thought hazily relaxing his muscles. Sasuke noticed the relaxation Naruto displayed and panicked. "Naruto, you can't fall asleep!" Sasuke ordered Naruto shaking the blond's shoulder. Naruto's eyes flickered open from being closed and the blond nodded and attempted to stay conscious.

After all the bandages in the box were wrapped around Naruto, he attempted to stand. Sasuke stopped him saying "You wouldn't be able to stand up right now, you've lost too much blood, you'd just fall over." Sasuke lifted up the blond who's normally tan face was a sickly white colour. The raven headed to his room once again. _What is this? The third time I've carried Naruto to my room? We haven't even done it yet.(3) _Sasuke pondered to himself, quickly dismissing the thought of Naruto and him doing it.

Yet again Sasuke opened the door to his bedroom, and yet again Naruto pleaded for Sasuke to stay there with him. Sasuke laid down beside him and was greeted by Naruto's arms wrapping around him. Naruto snuggled closer, his face pushing against Sasuke`s shoulder. Tears dripped out from the corners of Naruto`s eyes, gathering onto Sasuke`s shoulder, making a wet patch on his sleeve. Sasuke pulled Naruto even closer (4) and kissed his cheek. Sasuke wouldn`t know how to explain that later but he didn`t care about that at the moment.

Both of then drifted off to sleep, clutching each other tightly. Little did they know that they were being watched.

The three dark clad figures perched outside of the uchiha mansion upon a great oak tree. They were conversing with one another quietly as so no others would hear.

"What should we do about the Uchiha boy? If he is going to protect the demon boy then he is a obstacle in our way." The first figure said to the two others.

The other two spoke in unison "Then we must kill both of them, there has to be a sacrifice for every accomplishment." They closed there eyes and did a quick turn that looked like half a pirouette. They slowly walked away into the darkness.

:The Next Day:

Sasuke woke up to see yellow. He was wondering where this yellow came from when he noticed that it was Naruto's hair. Sasuke was snuggled up to Naruto. The blond must have turned around during the night because his back was now facing Sasuke. Sasuke was still gripping Naruto's waist despite the fact that he had woken up already. He hated to admit it, but he didn't entirely hate snuggling with Naruto. That was a weird thought to the black haired teen, but if he could belive in ninjutsu and genjutsu then he could believe in what he was thinking.

Sasuke pulled Naruto closer, enjoying the warmth they were sharing, he rested his head on Naruto's shoulder and drifted back to sleep. While Sasuke was falling back asleep Naruto was just waking up. He didn't open his eyes, there was no need to, there would be nothing to see anyway. Instead he opened his mouth and yawned silently.

_I feel warm, it's nice. _Naruto thought while starting to move to rest on his back. That's when he noticed that Sasuke was holding him tightly and his head was rested on his shoulder. Naruto thought it felt nice so he didn't pull away. Instead he turned around and hugged Sasuke as well. He put his head on Sasuke's chest and breathed in the scent of Sasuke. Indescribable aroma, like hopes and dreams becoming one scent. He buried his head into his chest.

After a few minutes Naruto lifted his head to look and Sasuke's head, he had to move his head off his shoulder first to see it though. He shifted Sasuke's head slowly so he wouldn't notice. The look on Sasuke's face was of pure content. Smiling with his mouth closed and his eyebrows not scrunched up for once Sasuke looked totally opposite to what he normally would have. Sasuke's face was centimetres away from his own (5) and he could feel the raven's breath on his own. Sasuke moved his head to rest it back onto Naruto's shoulder but instead pressed his face against Naruto's causing their lips to crash into each other.

Sasuke woke up instantly. He saw that Naruto's lips were against his own and took a sharp intake of breath (6). _What? Naruto? Huh? Kiss? _Sasuke thought while still having his lips locked against Naruto's. _When did this happen. _Pondered a still kissing Sasuke.

**(1) Me: I'm sure you would like to take off some other things as well too Sasuke**

**Sasuke: well so what if I would**

**Me: *fan girl squeal* well that's just fucking awesome!**

**Sasuke: I feel a little intimidated**

**Me: you should**

**(2) story for later, don't ask, don't comment cause I'm not gonna tell you :3**

**(3) Me: No Sasuke not yet**

**Sasuke: You're mean, you know that?**

**Me: Yeah I know, and you know what?**

**Sasuke: Hn, what?**

**Me: I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!**

**(4) If that`s even possible, they`re pretty much smushed together**

**(5) I am Canadian, I do use centimetres. Eh! Lol XD**

**(6) Sasuke: finally some action**

**Me: you pervert**

**Sasuke: you're the pervert for writing something like this**

**Me: true, but you can't say you don't like it can you Sasuke- **_**chan**_

**Sasuke: Hn**

**A/N: Damn is that a cliffy or what, don't worry I shall try to write the next chapter soon!**


End file.
